


Speeding Hearts

by eravicis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, From Sex to Love, Illegal Activities, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis
Summary: In a place where race tracks were set up at the very last minute and where there's certainly more Alphas than there are Betas, she might be one of the fewest Omegas to ever to try and make a living off of modifying cars. Only, while it's easy going and a fun lifestyle, it gets difficult to keep up with it when the police and the FBI are after her and her friends.





	Speeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O verse set in the Fast and the Furious verse because I have no self-control. Once more, please thank the amazing [Nary](http://narycanary.tumblr.com/) for her beta'ing this _lovely_ release of a new series! Of course, everyone's all above legal age. c: Enjoy~!

"Pidge, the Nissan wants their rims changed out so when you're finished, get that done please," Allura requested, a woman of fair hair and creamy chocolate skin with shimmering blue eyes, looked up briefly from her clipboard with the flick of a paper.

"Got it." Pidge, a slender and petite girl with fair skin and mousy brown hair tied into a ponytail, slid out from underneath the car she was working on and sat up, watching her boss walk away. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she looked around the garage with a small grin. Even with a request—a command—from an Alpha like Allura, she was aptly satisfied that the Beta Pill was doing its job when she didn't feel the immediate desire to obey.

As an Omega, Omega's had a natural tendency of obeying anyone who was higher in the rank of their personality and breeding. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were the most common natures people had that produced the strongest scents. Generally, they could have the violent and aggressive tendencies of an Alpha over property or their family. They also could have the calming effects of a Beta that calmed their Alphas and those generally around them. And of course, they could also bear the attractive allure of subservient tendencies of an Omega. Each of these quirks varied and those with dominant traits of say an Alpha can also bear some tendencies of other natures.

Because Pidge was an Omega, the lowest of the ranks in personality and nature, she noted she tended to obey commands whether she wanted to or not. However, she generally fought against her nature. She refused to let something so archaic rule over her thoughts because the very idea irritated her that she had to be an animal and let instincts rule her whenever it felt like it.

Pidge—aka Katelyn "Katie" Grace Holt—always hated her Omega nature because of it.

Now, Allura Alves (who was both her manager and owner of the garage she worked at) was an Alpha with a scent that charmed those who sniffed it. To her, it smelled like a leader she could follow without trouble that was mingled with Allura's own perfume. But still, it smelled nice in a way that both reassured and comforted her when she was in her presence. So seeing her co-workers watch Allura leave was funny since they both sought and respected her.

But, her own scent drew in unwanted attention that it prompted her to hide it. The lengths she'd go to was almost tedious, but it was meticulously done. The scent, something that drove their natures, was something she knew she had to hide when she worked in an Alpha filled environment. Their sense of smell was sharp to a degree that reading emotions could go beyond their abilities if they wanted to do so. However, without any of the products that she had bought for herself to hide her Omega nature, she was sure she would have been flirted with left and right in a manner that would undermine her position at work and in her personal life.

Finished with the requests on the cars, she headed into the break room to her locker. She could hear some of her friends' voices filter in from the sales floor and she suppressed a snicker. They were making jokes at someone's expense.

Once she was in the bathroom, she took her Beta Pill (a medicinal pill that worked similarly to birth control, but this pill was focused primarily on the glands that secreted the particular Omega scent) and refreshed herself with some more Beta products. The products had the calming Beta scent cover over her Omega Scent, which was already subdued by the Pill.

Denying herself her true nature, she was prepared to never need to worry about her Omega self and the Heats that came with it, which often left her feeling needy and out of her mind. (She never wanted that again, thank you very much.)

After all, the scene she had entered, three years ago, was full of Alphas and Betas. There was no room for an Omega like her; she would be forced into submission by all the "big boys" who thought she had no place in their scene. The street races and the social circles that were involved in those groups was all she wanted to indulge herself in since she had found herself in it as a second home. An additional bonus was that she could drive her own car that she fixed up herself, have said boys underestimate her, and then beat them—making the victories all that much sweeter when she saw their faces of defeat.

So much so that she didn't even so much bat an eye when several Alphas came back to the garage, demanding answers for the work she had done. When she had clarified the genuine damage the car had and the repairs necessary to fix them, she was unfazed by the output of Alpha power that made the other Betas nearby flinch. It was either working too well or she was truly channeling something stronger than an Alpha. Honestly, she could see why her parents had, at one point, though she was an Alpha.

On days like this when everyone had "lives," she worked as a "Beta" mechanic in a garage run by Allura and had a job dealing with requests for almost all things car related. Even though Allura had fondly named the garage, Castle of Lions, the garage was a consistent busy hub of people who came and went with requests and cars. It was a well-established place in spite of the cred that it had on the street racing scene. 

Even after her brother—Matthew "Matt" James Holt— had joined and was added to the staff under Allura's care, he was surprisingly relaxed when dealing with troublesome Alphas and Betas. Like her, he was a car mechanic in his own right and worked in the garage as often as she did.

When the crew came together to form Voltron—named by Allura herself— was formed to do a team drift race against another big group known as the Galra. It was the first time she met a genuine group of Alphas that have already matured to the Prime state. It's a state when any alpha grows to be at the peak of their power, but how long this lasts can vary depending on the alpha.

Now, Allura was an Alpha and as delectable as she smelled, it was nothing compared to the smell and magnetic feel that stole her attention like the way Keith Kogane did. 

The moment he entered the garage, their eyes locked and immediately, her heart raced in her chest and her mouth began to water. She was barely coherent enough—so dizzy with his appearance and the very gaze that seemed to bare her to him—to notice the dilation of his pupils and the stiffening of his posture. But then he looked away as if he hadn't seen her at all and she wondered if the feeling in the pit of her stomach was as real as the scent she could smell coming off of him. But she knew, oh man, she knew. If she had been off her pills, she was absolutely certain that she would've gone into Spontaneous Heat.

Spontaneous Heat being regardless of her cycle would be prompted into one at the proximity of a highly compatible mate.

The rest of the team that slowly became her second family was Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, an Alpha; Lance McClain, a Beta with strong Alpha tendencies; Tsunayoshi "Hunk" Garrett, another Beta with strong Alpha tendencies; and of course, Keith, an Alpha who still seemed to follow under Shiro in some way that both brought about fascination and curiosity. Coran Alves (who had adopted Allura's surname and became family before Allura even had the garage), a Beta who followed confidently under Allura's rule, made for the garage dynamic strange. But they were a team through and through.

After all, they shared the common goal of taking down the gang known as the Galra. The Galra —who were doing nothing but bully and beat and sneer at the people that they stomped all over in the races— were greedily taking everything away from the scene that had made it so fun in the first place. It may be rowdy and boisterous collective, but it was people who didn't deserve to be forced to obey rules that they were running from in the first place.

For Pidge, and the rest of her team, they weren't afraid of them and decided to stand up to the Galra.

Ever since they began to run people out on purpose and to kill them in the process all for the name of sport and victory, it was all for the name of the Galra and their Alpha leader, Zarkon. And if one got in their way of ruling the streets, they were gone.

That was why team Voltron formed, the team of street racers who would race against them and finally put a stop to their monopoly over the races and the streets they raced on.

Tonight had been one of their biggest victories yet since they had won five consecutive races in a row against the Galra. Without a single scratch, they triumphantly took their prize which consisted of several parts of town. It was a victory to give back the streets to the racers so they could race without worry of the police or the Galra. (And the car that the Galra was driving!)

"Woo, man, we smoked them!" Lance yelled, ecstatic and exuberant that he raided their lounge area's fridge and grabbed a beer. He did a fist pump right after popping off the lid. He tossed another beer in Hunk's direction, who snatched it out of the air. After taking a quick swig, he pointed the opened bottle in Shiro's and Keith's direction. "If it weren't for you guys near the end, we would've lost."

Shiro shook his head. "No, we worked together well enough to switch off when we needed to—everyone did a good job today. And as usual, thank you for letting us crash here, Allura."

"Of course," she answered, smiling. "You all know where the beds are so we're going to celebrate tonight of a victory hard-won."

"Oh, hell yes! I'll go on a supply run—does anyone want to join me?" Matt jingled the keys in his hand.

"Me! Oh, me! I'm coming!" Hunk set down his beer bottle (empty?) and jogged over.

"I'll join you guys because we need some real stuff for tonight." Lance whipped out the green wad of recognizable bills. "After all, we each won our own races so let's splurge a little."

"Not too much now, yes?" Allura raised a brow in question. "Your car will need some tune-up."

Lance flashed a guilty grin. "Of course, Allura, of course."

"It costs money." Pidge crossed her arms. "So gotta prepare the dough for those repairs." She rubbed her middle and thumb together with a lidded smirk.

Hunk shook his head. "Alright guys, I'm starved and we need to get this party going. Come on, let's go!" Matt and Lance were laughing as he pushed them out of the garage to where Matt had parked his car.

Adrenaline was high, and everyone's sense of smell was strong. The scent of exhilaration, amazement, and of course, happiness lingered that could not replace by anything else but a victory over the Galra. Matt, Lance, and Hunk took their portion of their Beta scents with them, leaving three Alphas and one "Beta" in the garage.

Pidge was so attuned to Keith's scent that when his emotions shifted, she felt him before he even moved. By this point, she had been taking the necessary precautions so that they would not see her as an Omega. So despite the said precautions, the way he smelled still did things to her that she couldn't ignore. And when he was finally close enough, she couldn't help indulging by taking a quick whiff of his Alpha scent. Only, that started the heat to pool between her legs.

Allura and Shiro left the garage to head to her office, most likely to talk numbers for all of their cars, and it left only Keith and her in the garage.

"Yo, Keith, good job in the race today," Pidge managed when Keith leaned against the car next to her with his arms crossed.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. You did a good job tuning the car so I really have you to thank for that." But his smile faded as briefly as it came.

They made small talk and she tried to avoid thinking about the scent that wrapped around her that was entirely Keith. By all the things Alpha, she wanted him. All she could think about was all the sinful things he could do to her if he only asked. But if she wanted to keep up her guise as a Beta, she needed to keep her desires hidden and muted. However, as they continued to converse, she hadn't noticed how his hand clenched, how his nostrils flared, and how his eyes dilated with his own apparent desire. Instead, her mouth watered for him and her skin felt warmer. She was trying to focus on anything that wasn't Keith.

"Pidge," Keith said suddenly.

"Hmm?" She was organizing her tools to prepare for the next series of modifications the cars were going to go through next.

His eyes narrowed. "You're a Beta, right?"

She continued organizing and sifted through her tools, hoping she didn't show that she had flinched from the question. No, Keith shouldn't have seen it. He couldn't have been able to smell her underneath all of the preventative measures she had taken.

Pidge didn't answer, and Keith was suddenly beside her, lightly touching her elbow as if he made to grab it but stopped just short of it that she could feel the heat of his hand. As much as she wanted to resist him and his sudden movement, she couldn't stop her traitorous body from leaning close and inhaling his scent. Pidge could feel the pressure of his Alpha nature bearing down on her Omega desires, her needs, but she either was strong enough to resist him or the medicine was doing its job of stopping the combustion of a spontaneous Heat. But, by being so close to him, she wanted him _bad_ enough that she could feel her insides churning and risk the potential Heat.

Because if it meant he'd stop smelling and driving her arousal up the friggin' wall as he did right at that moment, then it'd be worth it.

He bowed his head and pressed his face against her head, right by her ear that his breath sent tingles up her spine, to inhale.

And then he was gone from her side, taking all of his intense body heat with him, and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from whimpering. She dug her nails into her palms and leaned her weight against the table she had been working on. Amber eyes watched him turn away and she shuddered. Fuck. She was going to have to get herself off later and that was just from _smelling_ him—and dear god, he was absolutely divine. All she could see was how she wanted to take a bite of him.

She watched him leave without another word, and it was when he was gone did she finally drop herself into the seat next to her. Burying her face in her hands, she sighed heavily to try and calm her racing heart and dropped her hands to her flushed neck. The source of his dizzying scent was gone, but it still lingered. By closing her eyes, she couldn't help her imagination from running away with them in all sorts of positions—again, she might add with a mixture of self-reflecting disappointment and hunger—that it heated her skin and soaked her panties.

With a groan, she pushed herself out of her seat and decided that taking a shower would get rid of Keith's powerful and intoxicating scent. Heading up to the upper landing that would lead to the living space above the garage, she walked by Allura's office in hopes that her scent would help diminish Keith's. "Allura, I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Alright—Oh, Pidge," she called out and leaned back in her seat to peer through the door. "Shiro's in the shower since he got caked with some oil so I don't know how long he'll take. Go ahead and use the shower in my room."

She paused. Well, she and Matt were staying in the guest quarters of the three-story building so it wasn't a surprise that Shiro went to the guest area on the third floor to shower. After all, their bathroom was the only one that had male orientated shampoo and soap.

"Okay, sounds good," Pidge acknowledged, skipping two steps at a time as she headed up. After popping into her room to grab a clean change of clothes, she headed back down to the second floor and into Allura's room. Once she was inside, she stopped long enough to inhale an Alpha's scent that had nothing to do with her need to mate that it tickled something deep in the pit of her stomach.

Finished with the shower, she wondered if she should go back in for another when her skin was still extremely warm to the touch. Even having gotten off several times in it, it had done nothing to the growing need that began to slick her inner thighs. After spending another twenty minutes in the stall, she found some of it had abated for the moment and she managed to dry herself off without worrying about the slickness. She was relieved that Keith's scent no longer clung to her skin in temptation.

Stepping out into the bedroom, Pidge was vaguely aware of the muted music that vibrated the bass through the floor. With the shake of her head, she snickered at how it was probably Lance who started the party. Thankfully, the Castle was closed the next day so he was free to make _a little_ of a mess.

After donning a red silk panty with black lace, she wore a sleeveless v-neck oversized shirt cinched around her waist and was long enough that it skimmed just lightly over the top of her thighs. With a mild frown, she noted that wearing her yoga pants to a party like the one that's going on below wasn't going to make the "dress code." Exiting the bedroom, she changed direction to the kitchen when her brother was there to greet her.

"Yo, Pidge, shouldn't you be dressed and downstairs with everyone else?" he asked with a raised brow, shooting a glance in her direction as he grabbed red plastic cups, paper towels, and condiments.

"And shouldn't you be already partying it up downstairs?" she remarked with a lidded smirk. Idly, she wandered over to the fridge to grab one of the frozen water bottles in the freezer and pressed it to her cheek with a relieved sigh.

"I would but—" Matt paused in his supply gathering to take a second look and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Pidge, you're flushed."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious." Not only was the water bottle making her hands wet with its condensation, but even drinking some of it didn't seem to be helping. The need was building again and she groaned inwardly. Honestly, her mental notes were that her Heat should still be two weeks away.

"No, Pidge, you're—" Matt stopped to take a step closer to her, and she inhaled the calming and neutral Beta scent that some of the edges of the hunger softened.

Shit.

She was in fucking Heat.

Oh hell.

"Exactly." It was as if he read her thoughts and groaned. He shook his head, leaning against the counter and ran his hands down his face. "You do realize that there's a party going on downstairs that have a lot of Unclaimed Alphas, right?"

His voice wasn't disappointed in her, but rather, was concerned in that big brotherly way that wasn't overbearing.

Her skin was hot and she was feeling a hungry need envelop her. Her mind tried and struggled to remember the last time she had taken her last Beta Pill, something she had been steadfast in keeping to a schedule and foggily recalled that it was sometime last night. But something else was bothering her. Did she truly take it last night?

"Katie, I'll make something up for you so you can just stay in your room for the next couple of days. I'm sure Allura will help cover for you—"

She was already having trouble focusing on anything that wasn't involved with her Heat. Pidge knew she needed to make it to her bedroom and lock the door so that no one else would ever come near her. As delicious as knowing that _her_ Alpha was just downstairs, she couldn't when he wasn't truly hers.

"Katie!"

She snapped herself out of the haze to see her brother frowning. "Just go up to your room before the other Alphas realize you're in—"

"Matt, how long does—"

Pidge and Matt froze when they heard the familiar Alpha's voice and their gaze shot to the stairwell that led to the garage downstairs when the familiar mop of ebony hair peeked over the edge of the floor. The door opened and slammed quickly shut behind him.

He stopped from moving as his voice trailed off. "—it take to get cups…" His hand placed on the floor, and there was a sharp exhale of breath.

"Keith, we can explain," Matt began when Keith's fingers dug into the floor.

He slowly began to ascend the stairs with a sort of restrained anger that _burned_ the air around him. Pidge couldn't stop the shudder that rolled through her when Keith's body heat exuded from him like wildfire. She was barely coherent enough to fight back the whine of submission that came from the silent command of obeying an Alpha. But with his scent now in the air, she knew her arousal had most definitely spiked.

"No need to," he said tightly. His narrowed, and hooded eyes were boring into Pidge and again, had to bite back another whine she could feel in her throat. All she wanted to do was go on her back and let him do as he pleased with her.

"Then will you—"

"Get her to her room before the other Alphas find out, which I imagine it won't be long," Keith cut Matt off but had yet to look away from her. His hands curled into fists and Pidge watched him take shallow breaths with a clenched jaw.

But Pidge smelled that he desired her as much as she did him. In fact, his overpowering Alpha scent enveloped her like smoke and was fighting for dominance even over her Omega scent. Desire, hunger, arousal, and an intense need filled the air that her lips parted just to get a taste of him from his scent alone. Her skin tingled with how much her body wanted him and her legs almost gave out just from his pressure.

Matt flinched under the command, his Beta nature unable to fight back against an Alpha who was hungry for the Omega next to him.

"Keith, are you alright?" Matt asked softly, stepping between him and Pidge.

He looked pained when he finally tore his gaze away from her. "I'm trying not to give in," he said roughly. "I'm not going to be like every other Alpha that gives in like an animal. I'm not them. I will _not_ be like them." The last words were spoken on a snarl.

Pidge felt her heart flutter when he finally looked away, but it also warmed her in more than one way when she recognized the level of respect he had for her. Enough so that he was fighting against his very own nature for her. The alpha nature was known to be selfish, greedy, and hyper-aggressive when an Unclaimed Omega in Heat was nearby when he was an Unclaimed himself.

Matt ran his hands roughly through his hair in frustration. "Augh, dammit, I can't believe _I'm_ doing this, but for Pidge's sake—" He dug around the kitchen and opened and closed cabinets and drawers until he found what he was looking for. He gave each of them a small vial and stood between them. "Inhale this, please."

Shakily, Pidge held the vial in her hands in an attempt to get a better look. She was struggling for the clarity and thought that she valued and was desperate for it to come back. He had handed her a small vial half the length of her thumb and inside it held a wispy and smoky gas. Her eyes grew wide with recognition. "How did you—"

"Allura prepared it just in case someone downstairs went into Heat," Matt explained. "Come on, break it and inhale it. It should bring back some of your ability to think straight and dull that sense of smell just long enough to talk."

"A Scent Suppressant?" Keith sounded vaguely surprised. But his voice was a near growl that he spoke through gritted teeth. He was struggling for thought and words and she could see it in how tightly his hands were clenched. Shaking with restraint, his eyes gleamed in the dimly lit space.

Feverish, Pidge heaved a ragged breath and it backfired when she smelled more of Keith and dug her nails into her palm. Leaning against the wall, she broke the vial with vague awareness and deeply inhaled the smoke. She winced at the sharp tang of peppermint before it slowly took away the alluring and overpowering Alpha scent and his evergreen and smoked woodsy cologne that she had already committed to memory. With her sense of smell dulled, she quickly registered that her water bottle had dropped to the floor and knelt down to pick up it up. After a minute, she shakily stood up and pushed herself off the wall to take a couple of deep gulps. Despite the fact that her sense of smell was near gone, the cold water did nothing to cool the arousal.

"Good?" Matt asked.

"Good," she managed, the fog fading and she could finally look at Keith properly without the haze of hormonal lust clouding both her mind and eyes. Still, her cheeks warmed when she replayed his words in her head. "How 'bout you, Keith?"

He sighed in relief, even managing to curl his lips that her heart skipped at seeing one of his smiles. With a nod, he ran a hand through his hair. "I can finally breathe for a minute." He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, his stance considerably more relaxed than moments ago. "But how long are these Suppressants supposed to last?"

"They should last if the Alpha and Omega are decently compatible, an hour. But a highly compatible pair, a half an hour, at most." Matt held a hand to his chin in thought. He glanced in both of their directions. "I recommend you talk out arrangements before the Suppressants wears off. Given how you just went into Heat, Pidge, I think we might have even less time than thirty minutes. So I'll be over here, waiting until you're done so if you need me..." He winced.

"Got it," Pidge said with a nod.

Matt moved off and continued gathering his supplies while Keith made his way over to her. Watching him saunter over always made her stomach do flips, but she wasn't sure if it had been her hormones, her Omega nature, or just because she had genuinely been attracted to him. However, now that her acute sense of smell was dull, she discovered that she had indeed found Keith attractive. Her heart skipped when he was finally next to her, their arms barely touching after they moved to the stairwell that led to the third floor and sat down.

"So I guess you find me hot?" Pidge blurted, her heart racing that it was making her nervous. And then she wanted—more than anything—to bury herself in a hole. _Really, Pidge, really?_ She mentally slapped herself and rubbed her sweaty palms on her abdomen with her feet settled on the step below where her butt was seated.

Keith coughed and when she snuck a glance, she found his cheeks were nearly as red as the striped leather jacket he wore. Rubbing his neck, he closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, and reopened them. "Ye-Yeah, I, uh, do, um," he mumbled. He shook his head. "I mean, I guess you find me… I—uh, attractive too, right?"

She gave a meek nod, and the colors on both of their cheeks deepened.

But after a few seconds of nervous silence, he spoke up again after clearing his throat. "But I honestly thought that your Beta Pills were working so that this wouldn't happen."

Wrapping her arms around her middle, she stared at the wall in front of her and shrugged. For some reason, she wasn't surprised Keith already knew she was an Omega. It was a thought she'll have to come back to later as to why.

"So did I, but things don't always follow the plan." Since she had a clear head (kind of), she noted that last night she hadn't taken the Beta Pill like she had thought she had. Given that it was a habitual routine to take the Pill every night at the same hour, she was always sure to take it. However, last night had been a series of late night races and she had just started the race that she had swiped away the reminder, feeling as though she had already taken the Pill. It escaped her mind for the rest of the night when she was in a race after race either managing last-minute repairs or helping with equipment for each said race. (Or even racing herself!)

"It's not guaranteed for long term."

"And you didn't smell like those shampoos that you normally use," Keith noted.

"Yeah, I used Allura's bathroom so I didn't have my stuff with me." Pidge looked down at her feet. Honestly, she should've waited until Shiro was done with his shower, but she had been too antsy to rid herself of Keith's amazing scent that it made her stomach quiver in memory. Her arms wrapped tighter around her midsection.

She felt Keith stiffen next to her and heard the sharp intake of breath.

"God, Pidge, _please_ stop doing that," he pleaded and closed his eyes. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped tightly together. Resting his forehead against his hands bowed forward, she knew he was trying his best not to touch her despite the suppressant.

"Doing what?" she asked breathlessly, her heart racing and she adjusted her legs to cross her legs at the knees. It may be a fruitless attempt at hiding her arousal, but damn if this was also a way to try and stop herself from just spreading her legs open when she could feel her want beginning to grow.

"You know what—god, even with the scent suppressants—" He took another shaky breath. "I—I'm finding it difficult to concentrate. I can still smell how aroused you are for me."

Remembering the arousing scent that exuded from him was making her feel warmer with each passing second. Damn, they were running out of time. She clenched her jaw briefly in an attempt to steady herself, but good god, for him to be able to sense how hot she was for him was driving her insane.

"Do you just wanna do it and be friends-with-benefits? Of course, we'll only see each other cause I don't want to spend copious amounts of time with another Alpha other than you so…" She bowed her head and felt her embarrassment spread to her ears and neck. God, she found her friend hot and she was just going to essentially blurt that she just wants sex. (As if it wasn't obvious enough.)

He turned his head to face her, blinking in bewilderment. And then he flashed her one of those smiles— slightly crooked _and_ with flushed cheeks—and her heart skipped at the sight that she mentally berated herself for it because this was just lust, not—not that other feeling… Still, she couldn't help the warmth from blooming in her chest and was glad her cheeks were already flushed from both her Heat and embarrassment.

"Sounds good to me. Honestly, I don't want another Omega either so, um, this works. But, uh, please excuse for any possible possessive words I might say since…" His hands were clenched tighter still and she noted his body was curling in. His eyes shuttered closed and he took shallower breaths.

"Keith, it's wearing off isn't it?" Pidge noted when her lips parted, and she began to smell something good again. The first thing that came back was his cologne wrapped that she wasn't sure if it was truly cologne at all.

He dug the heel of his palm against his eye and ran it down his face, gritting his teeth. "Yeah. Don't worry; I'll only see you as _my_ Omega."

The possessive sharpness of his tone and low growl only elicited a shiver to tingle up her spine and heat pooled between her legs that she squirmed.

"Matt!" She called out. "We agree so make up whatever excuse for us, okay?"

There was a pause before he finally spoke up. "Alright, come up for air once in a while, you hear me? God, I can't believe I said that..."

She snorted, and that was seconds after Keith was utterly still and eerily quiet next to her.

"Go." The brisk command was brief, and he tilted his head to start heading up the stairs.

She obeyed. Wobbling up the stairs, she found her legs were weakening under the pungent scent that she had to lean against the wall for support. Pidge barely made it to her bedroom door before she was immediately pinned to it, all hard muscle and arousal. Captured between Keith's hands as he kissed her, roughly pressing against her to taste her that she whined underneath his ministrations.

"Fucking hell, Pidge, you're amazing," he breathed, pressing his face against the crook of her neck to pepper her neck with kisses that angled her neck for more access.

She giggled with a feverish delight, spreading her legs when his knee parted them and then gasped in surprise when his leather covered hands slid up her legs to her ass and gripped them firmly to lift her off her feet so that he positioned her right over his erection. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, his head lifted from her neck, and they met each other in the middle, lips pressed together for a toe-curling kiss. With every press and connection their mouths made against one another, the more she was losing her breath. It was like he was trying to consume every single one of them, every single moan she made, and then every little thing that she curled her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

And then he returned to her neck, and she tilted her head when his hot breath tickled her skin before his teeth grazed her skin that she whimpered. In doing so, his one hand kept her up by squeezing her ass, and the other slid up her side to rubbing her breast. His fingers ran over a hardened nipple, and she relished the feeling that she heard Keith hiss.

"Holy shit, you're not wearing a bra, are you?"

She snickered softly. "Nope; like it?"

He groaned. "Hell yes." His hand moved from massaging her breast to dragging his fingers through the fabric down her side to her thighs that Keith set her skin even hotter than it had been seconds ago. As he did, he resumed kissing her until she could only focus on trying to breathe. Their breaths were shared with every inhale and exhale as he gripped an arm around her and the other on her ass. Leaning part of her weight on him with her forearms on his shoulders, she cradled his face between her hands and enjoyed how amazing it was to run her fingers through the long hair he had.

Finally, she got to see what it was like to run her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Dizzily, she could hear him fumbling with the doorknob. He was purposefully picking her up and dropping her against his groin. God, it was rubbing on her clit that she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from losing the building friction and clung to his shoulders.

Immediately, the angle shifted, and her back met with soft sheets, and she was horizontal. Vaguely, she wondered if he had locked the door or not, but the thought vanished when Keith was suddenly gone, prying her legs away from his waist and his head was between her legs.

"Let's see how wet you are for me."

"Keith—"

His fingers slid passed the wet fabric of her panties, gently stroking her and she shuddered, arching her back with a silent cry. "God, you're soaked," he said hoarsely. His finger took her juices and began to rub circles around her clit. Shifting so that her legs were over his shoulders, his fingers linked around the sides of her panties and scooted them off.

It plopped somewhere nearby and she barely registered the sound before Keith's mouth is pressed to her clit and entrance that she very nearly combusts right there and then. Oh, and oh lord, that was _before_ his tongue flicked out to do the most overwhelming sensation she's ever had. His mouth was hot, his breath caressing parts of her she didn't even know she liked that she whimpered. With utmost skill, his tongue began to do _things_ to her that she was having trouble focusing on anything else but his tongue and the building heat in the pit of her stomach as it traveled further down. Her back arched and she reached to the cushions above her in an effort to grab onto something.

Her skin was warming hotter than it already was and her breaths were coming in short as it continued to build. Keith slid up his heated hand along her skin to her breast, kneading and pinching her nipples. They were calloused and rough that she found his hands to be her favorite feature when the texture rubbed her just right.

And then his tongue began to lick and when his mouth closed around her clit and a finger slid in—

Pidge cried out, the feeling exploding that she closed her eyes to see stars and felt as though she was suddenly floating. Keith pulled his head away and licked both his finger and mouth clean of her orgasm. Immediately when he was done, he stripped off her shirt while she kicked off her shoes. Quickly, all of their clothes were off and he positioned himself in front of her.

"I can't—I need—" Strangled words that he could barely speak coherently and he leaned down and pressed his tip against her. It was a terrible tease when it started to part her but had yet to enter.

Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his torso and her hands spread on his back as she braced herself. Almost as if to ease her discomfort, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, teasing and nipping at her lips. Distracted, he swiftly pushed through, and she cried in surprise with her nails digging into his back.

He groaned breathlessly against her lips. "Oh hell—"

She whimpered while she began to adjust to his size. He shook as he raised himself to his elbows, bowing his head so that he could nuzzle against her neck. "Jeezus, Katie, you were made to fit me."

Already, a sheen of sweat shone on their skin in the effort. Keith shook from not trying to move, but he had taken Pidge's virginity and was being more gentle with her than she had expected an Alpha to be. Despite the lack of pain, she couldn't help but love the feeling of how he filled her.

He moved after another few seconds, pulling out and she shuddered that by the time he slammed back in, she cried out and began to convulse with her nails digging deeper into his back to keep her from floating away.

Tears fell when she blinked from the orgasm, and he nuzzled his lips lazily against her ear, faintly sounding amused, "Did you just come?"

Pidge barely made a noise that was similar to a whimper and he gave her another kiss. Squirming under him as the high began to fade, his teeth grazed her ear and already, she ached for him to move again. He was so thick, so hot, and he filled her that there weren't enough words to describe the feeling of being dominated by her Alpha. His weight on top of her was a welcome sensation and his hard chiseled muscle grazed the hardened nipples of her breasts elicited a moan from both of them. It was as if their bodies couldn't get enough of grinding against one another in a feverish desire to be closer and closer to each other as they tried to reach climax.

When he slid back out, she could feel every delectable inch of him and her nerves were already so sensitive that she could see already another orgasm building.

But he was so painfully slow at first, and it was as if he was enjoying the motion of entering and sliding back out of her again. By the time he started to pick up speed, she was already dizzy with his thrusts and could only focus on each one that her cries began to fall in sync with it. Even Keith's ragged breathing and grunts in her ear weren't helping and in fact, only incited for her to tighten around him.

His breathing hitched and he shifted his arms to slide one under her shoulder and the other to brace her hip. Combined together with his hand on her shoulder to steady her against his rhythmic pace and the heat of his hand on her hip, she found it incredibly erotic that he was restraining her without a single vocal word of command. But then, with one sharp thrust at the right angle, she bit into his shoulder, hard, and came that she heard Keith swearing under his breath.

Pidge tasted warmth and a coppery tang, but she was too light headed to know what just happened. Instead, she whimpered when Keith slowed again and barely managed a ragged gasp, "Knees."

Without a word, she shifted and somehow managed to rotate in place when Keith lifted her hips off of the soft surface without entirely disconnecting. When she was on her knees and elbows, she squirmed when she felt him bend over her with one hand to hold him up and the other gripping her shoulder across her neck. He was so hot to the touch; it was as if his skin was on fire and was branding her to keep her in place. Pressing her back against his chest, she sighed when he pressed his face against her neck again and his teeth scraped by her ear.

He growled from somewhere deep in his chest and throat, and she whined at the primal act of dominance. "Come for me again," he murmured huskily, the silent command made her entire body shudder with delight. She wanted to obey and found how sexy it was to hear his voice by her ear.

Keith hadn't even knotted Pidge yet so when he pulled out again, her body quivered at the feeling of his withdrawal. She could feel her juices dripping down between her thighs and her core throbbed with need. A need for him to fill her with his seed and to make her full with it. But, it was almost as if he knew and he began to pick up his pace again and not even two thrusts in did she feel the swelling of his knot begin to fill her. Her hands gripped the bedsheets and his hand around her neck shifted, fingers splayed that it nearly encompassed her neck. He angled her head up to allow him more access to her neck and again, she felt his sharp teeth scrape against her skin.

He lifted her off her hands with his other hand on her hip when his thrusts became shallower. His tongue licked her pulse point and moaned when he began to suckle. Then, in a harsher, deeper voice, he growled against her skin, "come, Katie, come for me."

And then he promptly bit down, the last thing she needed to send her over the edge, and climaxed on command just as she felt an explosion of heat envelop her insides. Her vision briefly blacked out and scattered into stars. When she finally came to, she was resting her head against Keith's shoulder. Turning her head, she found her nose brushing against Keith's neck and hummed her approval at being so close to him.

His chest was still rising and falling, and he moved aside some of her hair from her face. Angling his face, he pressed another kiss to her lips. She smiled into it, lifting her head now that the sharp edge of the Heat had temporarily abated.

He wrapped his arms around her midsection and gently shifted to drop them down onto the bed, so they rested sideways. With her back entirely covered by Keith, she nestled closer to him and in the process, wiggled her hips that his arms tightened around her. He groaned into the crook of her neck, and she gasped when she felt herself squeezing and clenching around him and his knot as more of his cum milked out of him.

"That was… mind-blowing," he murmured into her neck, his lips caressing her sensitive skin that she couldn't help sighing. His hands shifted and moved to grope both of her breasts briefly before he wrapped his arms around her torso to press her back against his chest again.

"You know we're going to be like this for the next few days, right?" Pidge asked softly, turning her head to face him and some of her upper body. Her eyes looked up to his, making sure they connected. Searching his features, she looked for any kind of reaction that would change their dynamic.

"Yeah." His eyes shuttered, darkening. "I'm going to make sure no other Alpha will get near you." Keith leaned down, his lips once more caressing the skin of her neck as she could feel her skin warm at the caress. He was peppering slow kisses along the crook of her neck to her jawline that it was only perpetuating her Heat. He sighed when another squeeze of her pelvic muscles wrapped around him and once more, took more of his cum into her that she squirmed at the sensation.

"Mmm, good."

"Ever since I saw you, I knew," he murmured wistfully against her skin.

There was an emotion in his voice that she wasn't sure she heard before, but it made her chest ache. What—? Confused, the ache strengthened and only continued to spread outward from her chest.

"Saw me?" she breathlessly asked when he continued to lazily kiss her neck and ear that it made her body shudder.

He didn't answer and opted to kiss her on the lips, angling her head with his hand on her chin. It was only when her head started to spin after his easy kisses did he finally part, resting his forehead against hers. His knot was finally dwindling in size that she managed to grasp onto the thin thread of clarity.

"What did you know, Keith?" she asked, looking up at him with hazy eyes.

Instead of answering, he only gave her a sad smile.


End file.
